rock_n_rollfandomcom_ru-20200214-history
Участник:Spartak 1
Обо мне Это ваша страница участника. Пожалуйста, отредактируйте эту страницу, расскажите о себе. Рок-цитаты Страницы созданные мной Отечественные музыкальные коллективы *Би-2 *ДДТ *Мамонов и Алексей *Кукрыниксы *Король и Шут *Комиссар *Високосный Год *Алиса *Пилот *The Matrixx *Nautilus Pompilius *КняZz *Красная плесень *7Б *Градусы *Uma2rmaH *Ю-Питер *Северный Флот *План Ломоносова *Объект насмешек *Ляпис Трубецкой *Телевизор *Монгол Шуудан *Мумий Тролль *Krüger *Чиж & Co *Полковник и однополчане *Ва-БанкЪ *Рок-Острова *A'Studio *Коррозия металла *Deadушки *Урфин Джюс *Запрещённые барабанщики *Автоматические удовлетворители *Рок-полигон *Tequilajazzz *Танцы Минус *Сплин *Сектор Газа *E.S.T. *Коловрат *Хуй забей *Парк Горького *Калинов Мост *Егор и опизденевшие *ДК *Пекин Роу-Роу *НЭП *Злой Ой! *Кувалда *Пик Клаксон *Клаксон Гам *Бригадир *Оркестр Че *Артур Беркут *Contra La Contra *Рубль *Бони' НЕМ *Цыганята и Я с Ильича *CT2WTP *Комитет охраны тепла *Пурген *НОМ *Круиз *Альфа *Демарш *Христосы на паперти *Тёплая трасса *Дом Грибоедова *Оргия Праведников *Пограничный Отряд Гражданской Обороны *Нате! *Ышо? Ышо! *Тараканы! *Динамик *Сибирский Мастурбатор *Рогатые Трупоеды *Оприход *Дубовый Гаайъ *Гневъ *Jane Air *Пяточка *МП-ТРИ *Д.И.В. *Crownear *Boroff Band *Психея *Deform *Шмели *Пикник *КПП *Железный поток *Маски?Долой! *Чёрный Обелиск *Гипоталамус *Кранты *Ногу Свело! *Hellraiser * Кипелов * Маврин * Извне * Tomcat * Hieronymus Bosch * Demons of Guillotine * Темнозорь * Глас Пророка * Perimeter * Verminous Mind * Ёvil * Кремация Бонифация * Театр Яда * ГештальТ * Антиматерия * Merlin * Роза Ветров * Beheaded Zombie * Garrota * Учитель Труда * Anal Nosorog * Manic Depression * Бездна Анального Угнетения * Протухшее Мясо * Sordid Clot * Sukkuba * Cannibalistic Infancy * Lenin Was A Zombie * Mordor * Cobra * Anal Tracktor * Barbarity * Нагноение * All The Cold * Jarost Marksa * БеZумные Усилия * Рычаги машин * Киборг * Vietnamese Guillotine * Frozen * And End... * Wintercult * Трупный Яд * Дом Мясника * Fetal Decay * Напал Дед! * Aborted Fetus * Абордаж * Оргазм Нострадамуса * Крематорий * Лицо Кавказской Национальности * МЭD DОГ * Мастер * Чёрный Кофе * Ноль * Ассоциация содействия возвращению заблудшей молодёжи на стезю добродетели * Поезд куда-нибудь * The True Massacre * Барто * Прохор и Пузо * Капитан Ненавидит Море * Чудо-юдо * I.F.K. * De Sangre * Висельник * Мальчишник * Мишины Дельфины * Pavel Dodonov Band * DeadКеDы * Abominable Putridity * Рондо * ЭВМ * Спинки мента * Uratsakidogi * Святой Ублюдок * Пятая бригада * Взрыв Кабачка в Коляске с Поносом * Сказка Странствий * Doza Наркоза * Dammit! I Lost My Cookies! * Kllizma Bulldozer * Морг Безумия * Ветер Скорби * Envenom * Morger * Grond * Wasabi * Гнус Отечественные сольные исполнители *Александр Новиков *Профессор Лебединский *Батырхан «Батыр» Шукенов *Александр Махонин *Виктор Салтыков *Игорь Тальков *Григорий Лепс *Владимир Кузьмин *Валерий Сюткин *Земфира *Александр Скляр *Жанна Агузарова *Александр Маршал *Николай Носков *Виктор Зинчук *Дельфин Участники отечественных музыкальных коллективов *Пётр Мамонов *Вадим Самойлов *Глеб Самойлов *Александр Козлов *Пётр Май *Андрей Алексин *Лёва Би-2 *Шура Би-2 *Алексей Бортничук *Михаил Горшенёв *Алексей Горшенёв *Виктор Цой *Святослав Задерий *Илья Чёрт *Вячеслав Бутусов *Андрей Князев *Александр Конвисер *Дмитрий Хакимов *Павел Яцына *Борис Гребенщиков *Иван Демьян *Руслан Тагиев *Роман Пашков *Владимир Кристовский *Сергей Кристовский *Александр Леонтьев *Дмитрий Ришко *Александр Аксёнов *Юрий Шевчук *Сергей Шнуров *Сергей Михалок *Павел Булатников *Михаил Борзыкин *Валерий Скородед *Илья Лагутенко *Сергей Чиграков *Алексей Хрынов *Леонид Фёдоров *Владимир Захаров *Кети Топурия *Сергей Троицкий *Сергей Высокосов *Байгали Серкебаев *Виктор Сологуб *Алексей Рахов *Александр Пантыкин *Виктор Пивторыпавло *Андрей Панов *Константин Бекрев *Валерий Аркадин *Константин Шумайлов *Евгений Фёдоров *Александр «Дусер» Воронов *Вячеслав Петкун *Герман «Гера» Иоффе *Юрий Хой *Жан Сагадеев *Денис Герасимов *Дмитрий Ревякин *Сергей Жариков *Сергей Тимофеев *Артур Беркут *Кирилл Немоляев *Олег Судаков *Константин «Кузя УО» Рябинов *Игорь «Джефф» Жевтун *Андрей Кагадеев *Сергей Кагадеев *Дмитрий Тихонов *Матвей Аничкин *Александр Монин *Сергей Сарычев *Сергей Калугин *Дмитрий «Сид» Спирин *Александр Ильин *Эдмунд Шклярский *Сергей Щелкановцев *Анатолий Крупнов *Дмитрий Борисенков *Максим Покровский *Александр Шишкин * Валерий Кипелов * Сергей Маврин * Армен Григорян * Алик Грановский * Андрей Большаков * Дмитрий Варшавский * Фёдор Чистяков * Алексей Могилевский * Николай Петров * Павел Додонов * Мутабор * Александр Иванов (Рондо) * Вадим Кузьмин * Вадим Калабушкин Музыкальные альбомы группы Звуки Му *Грубый закат Музыкальные альбомы группы Агата Кристи *Коварство и любовь Музыкальные альбомы группы The Matrixx *Прекрасное жестоко Музыкальные альбомы группы Nautilus Pompilius *Чужая земля Музыкальные альбомы группы Krüger *Мы — Рок! Музыкальные альбомы группы Коррозия металла *Компьютер-Гитлер *666 like *Russian Vodka *1.966 * Орден Сатаны * Война миров * Власть зла Музыкальные альбомы группы Кувалда *Деликатесы Музыкальные альбомы Глеба Самойлова *Маленький Фриц *Сви100пляска Музыкальные альбомы группы Красная плесень *ЖеZZZть *Дискотека ефрейтора Сруля Музыкальный альбом группы Психея *Психея Музыкальные альбомы группы КПП *Беспредел Музыкальные альбомы группы Crownear *Zombie Television Музыкальные альбомы Hieronymus Bosch * The Human Abstract Музыкальные альбомы группы Anal Nosorog * The Beautiful People Музыкальные альбомы группы Demons of Guillotine * Beastiary * Время Серпа * Sweet Rosemary Музыкальные альбомы группы Капитан Ненавидит Море * Сердце Родины Музыкальные альбомы группы Barbarity * The Wish to Bleed Музыкальные альбомы группы Verminous Mind * Symbols Of Eternal Ruination * It Only Starts With Death Музыкальные альбомы группы E.S.T. * Electro Shock Therapy Музыкальные альбомы группы Дубовый Гаайъ * Суицидальное диско * Stop Killing Dolphins * Синяя лирика №2 * Чужая Патриция * Live in Riga * Aalien * Лабиринты Грие * Мистика Vol.1 * Мистика Vol.2 * Best Dj In The World Vol.1 * Best Dj In The World Vol.2 Музыкальные альбомы Дельфина * Ткани * Плавники Музыкальные альбомы группы 5diez * В этой жизни меня подводят доброта и порядочность * Камикадзе * Один в поле воин * Пандемия Музыкальные альбомы группы Ёvil * Ёvil * Оружие возмездия Песни группы Агата Кристи *Второй фронт *Собачье сердце *Праздник семьи *Кондуктор *Канкан *Бесса мэ... *Аллергия *Наша правда *Крысы в белых перчатках *Пинкертон *Инспектор По… *Холодная любовь *Праздник советской семьи *Танго с дельтапланом *Герои *Пантера *Африканка *Сытая свинья *Viva Kalman! Песни группы Звуки Му *Бронепоезд *Консервный нож *Канава *Грубый закат *Новосёлы *Всё, что не сделал брат *Больничный лист Песни группы Глеб Самойлоff & The Matrixx *Отряд *Такой день *Жить всегда *В открытый рот Песни группы Nautilus Pompilius *Прогулки по воде Песни группы Krüger *Дизель Песни группы Коррозия металла *Мой мозг компьютер *Задержите поезд *Доктор Франкенштейн *Химкинский цирюльник Песни группы Кувалда *Бетономешалка Песни группы КПП *Беспредел Песни группы Психея *Убей мента Песни группы Crownear *Dead Man Is Walking Песни группы Hieronymus Bosch * Petra Scandali Песни группы Demons of Guillotine * Время Серпа * Оседлай бензопилу * На фрегате мертвецов * Демоны Гильотины * Не вижу Зла * 909 * Преподобный Джим * Ненависти чёрное пламя * Межзеркалье * Навий народ * Viva, Балканы * Красный зверь * Меднокрылая * Твоё имя * Сквозь разрезы * Бестиарий * Эко, Гернуннос * Чёртовы Куклы — The Devil’s Dollz * Опалённый Рай * Леди седлает чёрного коня * Воздух-Земля * Ночь беспощадная * Адонай * Зодиак * Сладкая Розмари Песни группы Дубовый Гаайъ * Когда ты вернёшься * Зеркало чёрного города * Я — дождь * Синяя лирика №1 * Пиздатая песня * Мама * Психолирика * Суицидальное диско * Мой мир * Я хочу умереть * Когтеглазые орлы * Ты холодна (суп) * Сон * Вельветовая песня * Тишина * Мишины Дельфины * Стой, Я, герой (твой) * Не убивай на бумаге * Осень * Синяя лирика №3 * Транспечаль * Меня зовут Дельфин Отечественные альбомы-сборники *Железный марш *Russian Metal Ballads Зарубежные музыкальные коллективы *Marilyn Manson * Cannibal Corpse * GWAR * White Zombie * Burzum * Cor Scorpii * Six Feet Under * Slayer * Dimmu Borgir * Lordi * Behemoth * Venom * Fields of the Nephilim * Drottnar * Mercyful Fate * Mötley Crüe * Sodom * Kreator * Destruction * Dope * Anal Cunt * Pantera * The Wailers * Zombieflesheater * Manowar * Dethklok * Paracoccidioidomicosisproctitissarcomucosis * Cock and Ball Torture * Morbid Angel * Death * Abosranie Bogom * Taake * Amok (Норвегия) * Carpathian Forest * Squash Bowels * Vile * Mayhem * Immortal * Gorillaz * Incantation * Meat Shits * Rompeprop * Spasm * Melechesh * Possessed * Ahumado Granujo * Carcass * Hootie & the Blowfish * Lord Gore * Impetigo * Toxic Holocaust * Municipal Waste * Combichrist * Nuclear Vomit * ZZ Top * W.A.S.P. Зарубежные сольные исполнители * Роб Зомби * GG Allin Вокалисты и музыканты зарубежных коллективов *Мэрилин Мэнсон * Джордж Фишер * Варг Викернес * Крис Барнс * Джефф Ханнеман * Том Арайа * Керри Кинг * Дэйв Ломбардо * Стиан Торесен * Свен Копперуд * Кеннет Акессон * Томи Путаансуу * Адам Дарский * Конрад Лант * Карл Маккой * King Diamond * Никки Сикс * Винс Нил * Мик Марс * Томми Ли * Милле Петроцца * Марсель Ширмер * Сет Путнам * Даймбэг Даррелл * Винни Пол * Фил Ансельмо * Боб Марли * Эрик Адамс * Джоуи ДиМайо * Росс Фридмен * Карл Кенеди * Брендон Смолл * Трей Азагтот * Чак Шульдинер * Пер Ингве Олин * Эйстейн Орсет * Ольве Эйкему * Харальд Невдал * Деймон Албарн * Джефф Уокер * Билл Стир * Кен Оуэн * Энди Ла Плагуа * Билли Гиббонс * Дасти Хилл * Фрэнк Бирд * Блэки Лоулесс Музыкальные альбомы группы Slayer * Show No Mercy * Hell Awaits Музыкальные альбомы группы Burzum * Burzum Музыкальные альбомы группы Cannibal Corpse * Eaten Back to Life * Evisceration Plague Музыкальные альбомы группы Marilyn Manson * The Golden Age of Grotesque * The High End of Low * Eat Me, Drink Me Музыкальные альбомы группы Anal Cunt * It Just Gets Worse Музыкальные альбомы группы Six Feet Under * Haunted Музыкальные альбомы группы Sodom * Persecution Mania * Agent Orange * Obsessed by Cruelty * Better Off Dead Музыкальные альбомы группы Pantera * Power Metal Музыкальные альбомы группы Kreator * Endless Pain Музыкальные альбомы группы Dope * Live Музыкальные альбомы группы Dethklok * The Dethalbum * Dethalbum II Музыкальные альбомы группы GWAR * This Toilet Earth Музыкальные альбомы группы Venom * Welcome to Hell * Black Metal * At War with Satan Музыкальные альбомы группы Cannabis Corpse * Blunted at Birth Песни группы Marilyn Manson * Doll-Dagga Buzz-Buzz Ziggety-Zag * Ka-boom Ka-boom * This Is the New Shit Музыкальные жанры *Пейган-метал *Фолк-панк *Эйсид-рок *Хоррор-панк *Христианский рок *Дизель-рок *Анархо-панк *Мелодичный дэт-метал *Брутальный дэт-метал *Поп-панк *Дроун-метал *Готик-рок *Рэпкор *Рок против коммунизма *Рок против расизма *Гранж * Техничный дэт-метал * Дэт-метал * Гор-грайнд * Рэп-метал * Рэп-рок * Фанк-рок * Фанк-метал * Шок-рок * Анархистский блэк-метал * Блэк-дэт-метал * Дэт-н-ролл * Хейткор * Металкор * Дрим-поп * Индастриал-рок * Кроссовер-трэш * Электроник-рок * Сатерн-рок * Регги-рок * Порно-грайнд * Нинтендокор * Копро-грайнд * Хорроркор Певческие голоса *Гроулинг *Гуттурал * Скриминг * Грим * Кроук * Шрайк * Фальцет-скрим * Скримо * Харш * Фрай-скриминг